First Meeting
by Little Hatake
Summary: CHAP 3! Siapa yang menyangka, benda oval berwarna cokelat itu yang mempertemukan takdir sang quarterback jenius, lineman yang pantang menyerah, dan kicker '60-yards-magnum? Pertemuan tak sengaja di masa kecil itu justru yang membekas di ingatan mereka bertiga, mengikuti arah takdir yang menyatukan mereka di olahraga bernama American Football. Friendship, agak OOC. Please RnR *bow*
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

Siapa yang menyangka, benda oval berwarna cokelat itu yang mempertemukan takdir sang _quarterback _jenius_,_ _lineman_ yang pantang menyerah, dan _kicker '60-yards-magnum'_? Pertemuan tak sengaja di masa kecil itu justru yang membekas di ingatan mereka bertiga. Tiga anak kecil yang tadinya tidak saling mengenal, saling mengukir nama masing-masing di hati mereka dan mengikuti arah takdir yang menyatukan mereka di olahraga bernama _American Football_.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Hiruma Yuuya, Ryoukan Kurita, Takekura "Musashi" Gen**

Background:** Kota Deimon**

Timeline: **Ketika Hiruma, Kurita dan Musashi berusia 6 tahun.**

~oOo~

**First Meeting**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

**-PROLOG-**

**.**

"Ayah, kita mau kemana, sih?"

Seorang anak kecil berkaus lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu _converse_ merah bertanya kepada ayahnya. Wajah anak itu lumayan tampan dengan manik mata kehijauan dan telinga runcing. Kau dapat menebak siapa dia, bukan? Ya, anak kecil itu bernama Hiruma Youichi. Rambutnya masih hitam dan belum dicat menjadi pirang tentunya. Dan dia pun belum terpikirkan untuk membuat "Buku Kutukan Hitam" itu. Dia anak yang manis, menurut ayahnya. Tangan kanan Hiruma kecil memegang tangan ayahnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang benda oval berwarna cokelat, bola _American Football_. Ia berjalan di samping kiri ayahnya dan mengikuti kemana ayahnya pergi.

"Kita akan berdoa, Youichi."

Ayah Hiruma kecil bernama Hiruma Yuuya. Postur badannya tegap dan berwajah sama persis seperti Hiruma. Tak salah lagi, Hiruma Youichi adalah kembaran Hiruma Yuuya, namun dalam postur yang lebih kecil. Garis wajah Yuuya pun lebih tegas dan keras. Ia memakai setelan jas lengkap berwarna hitam dengan sepatu pantofel mengkilap berwarna senada. Langkahnya sedikit cepat sambil memegang tangan anaknya. Hiruma kecil sedikit kerepotan mengikuti langkah ayahnya yang panjang dan cepat itu.

"Berdoa? Untuk apa, Yah? Dimana kita akan berdoa, Yah?" Hiruma kecil terus menatap wajah ayahnya –yang tersiluetkan oleh sinar matahari—untuk mencari jawaban. Mata hijau anak-anaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Kita akan berdoa di kuil, Youichi. Kita berdoa untuk Ibu dan kesuksesan tender bisnis Ayah besok." Ayah Hiruma terus menatap lurus ke depan dan berjalan menuju sebuah kompleks kuil sekitar 500 meter lagi di depannya.

"Untuk Ibu? Bukankah Ibu sudah meninggal? Untuk apa kita mendoakannya? Apakah kuil itu besar, Yah? Apakah kuil itu menyeramkan? Apakah ada lapangan _amefuto_-nya, Yah?" Hiruma kecil tak jauh berbeda dari anak kecil lainnya. Ia sangat gemar bertanya ini-itu kepada ayahnya. Kecuali sedari kecil Hiruma sudah hobi bermain perang-perangan dengan tiruan senjata koleksi ayahnya. Ia sangat suka menonton acara olahraga tapi _American Football_ adalah satu-satunya olahraga yang Hiruma kecil minati.

Yuuya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan anak semata wayangnya itu. Langkahnya terhenti dan ia berjongkok di hadapan Hiruma kecil. Ditatapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang miniatur dirinya itu.

"Youichi, kita berdoa untuk kebahagian Ibu di surga. Supaya Ibu dapat tersenyum melihat kita dari surga di atas sana. Ya, kuil itu saaaangat luas, tetapi kamu tidak bisa bermain _amefuto_ di sana karena tempat itu sangat sakral."

"Surga itu di mana, Yah? Sakral itu apa? Me—?

"Ini." Sebelum Hiruma kecil melontarkan pertanyaan lebih banyak lagi, Yuuya mengeluarkan selembar permen karet berwarna hijau dibungkus kertas tipis berwarna serupa kepada Hiruma kecil.

"Permen karet!" teriak Hiruma kecil riang. Anak kecil memang mudah dialihkan fokus pikirannya. Dengan cepat ia membuka bungkus permen karet itu lalu memasukkan isinya ke dalam mulut.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Youichi?"

"Segar mint, Yah! Hmm, tapi..." Hiruma kecil menyatukan kedua alisnya, nampak berpikir.

"Tetapi apa?" tanya Yuuya mendengar pernyataan yang menggantung dari anak lelakinya.

"Tetapi ini terlalu manis untukku, Yah. Nanti gigiku berlubang," jawab Hiruma kecil sambil mengunyah permen karet. "Anooo, bagaimana jika Ayah membelikanku permen karet _less sugar_?"

"Baiklah, akan Ayah belikan jika kamu berlaku baik di kuil nanti."

"Asyiiiiik!" Senyum tulus dan lebar terlihat di wajah Hiruma kecil. Hati anak-anaknaya belum terkontaminasi oleh strategi-strategi taruhan di remajanya nanti. Hiruma Yuuya menepuk pelan kepala anaknya lalu berjalan kembali. Kali ini ia menatap wajah riang anaknya dan tersenyum.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Halooo, salam kenal! Saya ikut meramaikan fandom Eyeshield 21 yaah... Ini FF pertama saya di ES21, sebelumnya saya suka mampir di FF Naruto, hehehe...

Saya kepikiran aja pertemuan awal Hiruma dengan Kurita dan Musashi waktu mereka masih umur 6 tahun. Maaf yaah, mungkin di cerita ini Hiruma agak OOC. Dia banyak bicara, maklum aja kan anak kecil *nyengir*

Cerita masih berlanjut. Penasaran gimana Hiruma ketemu dengan kedua sahabatnya ini? Ikutin aja, ok?

Please Read and Review, don't flame, thanks! *bow*


	2. Chapter 2 - With The Big One

Siapa yang menyangka, benda oval berwarna cokelat itu yang mempertemukan takdir sang _quarterback _jenius_,_ _lineman_ yang pantang menyerah, dan _kicker '60-yards-magnum'_? Pertemuan tak sengaja di masa kecil itu justru yang membekas di ingatan mereka bertiga. Tiga anak kecil yang tadinya tidak saling mengenal, saling mengukir nama masing-masing di hati mereka dan mengikuti arah takdir yang menyatukan mereka di olahraga bernama _American Football_.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Hiruma Yuuya, Ryoukan Kurita, Takekura "Musashi" Gen**

Background:** Kota Deimon**

Timeline: **Ketika Hiruma, Kurita dan Musashi berusia 6 tahun.**

~oOo~

**First Meeting**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

**CHAPTER 2: -WITH THE BIG ONE-**

**.**

**.**

**-Di Kuil-**

"Waaah, luas sekalii..." Mata Hiruma kecil melebar ketika melihat kompleks kuil yang sangat luas. Ia tetap mengikuti ayahnya sambil melihat sekeliling. Di kompleks kuil itu terdapat beberapa rumah tradisional Jepang dengan beberapa biksu yang berlalu-lalang. Daun-daun pohon rindang berumur ratusan tahun hampir menutupi langit dan sinar matahari yang sudah terhalang oleh awan mendung masih mencoba menyelinap di antaranya.

"Ayah..." Hiruma kecil menarik-narik lengan ayahnya.

"Ada apa, Youichi?"

"Mereka siapa? Yang berkepala botak itu?"

"Mereka itu biksu, Youichi."

"Oooh..." Hiruma kecil tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena ia sekarang sedang sibuk membuat balon dari permen karetnya.

"Naah, kita sampai." Langkah Ayah Hiruma terhenti di sebuah kuil berukuran sedang dengan lonceng besar menggantung di pelatarannya. Asap dupa terus mengepul memenuhi kuil itu. Terdengar gema doa-doa yang dilantunkan oleh biksu-biksu di kuil-kuil kecil di sekelilingnya.

"Youichi, ayo kita berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Ibu dan suksesnya rapat besar bisnis Ayah besok." Pria berjas hitam itu melepas genggamannya pada tangan Hiruma kecil lalu membakar dupa.

Hiruma kecil belum mengerti ritual berdoa ini. Ia hanya menatap ayahnya yang sedang menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan tiga buah dupa terjepit di antaranya. Hiruma kecil mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya, merasa terganggu dengan bau dupa yang menyengat. Lalu Hiruma kecil berusaha membuat balon di mulutnya lagi. Pipinya ia gembungkan sehingga menambah manis wajah tampannya itu.

Fuuuuuut... Balon hijau transparan berhasil dibuat oleh Hiruma kecil, tapi...

TENG! TENG! TENG!

PYAR!

Balonnya meledak seketika begitu lonceng kuil dipukul oleh Yuuya. Sontak Hiruma kecil kaget. Wajahnya sedikit merengut kesal karena ia tidak menyukai bunyi lonceng yang nyaring. "Huuuh..." gerutunya.

Tak melihat wajah kesal anaknya, Yuuya menggamit lengan Hiruma kecil dan mengajaknya pulang. "Youichi, ayo kita pulang..." Hiruma kecil mengikuti ayahnya menuju gerbang kompleks kuil.

"Yuuya!" Seorang pria berkaos putih tertutup jas cokelat dan bercelana jeans memanggil Hiruma Yuuya.

Yuuya pun menengok ke arah asal suara.

_'Rambut spike cokelat? Bekacamata? Berwajah sedikit lancip? Lengan besar? Suara bass?'_ Hiruma Yuuya terdiam sesaat, mengumpulkan semua informasi dari orang yang memanggilnya itu. Otaknya berusaha memanggil ingatannya tentang semua kenalannya.

"Aaaaa... Hakuzo? Minamoto Hakuzo?" Yuuya mengkonfirmasi ingatannya.

"Hehehe." Minamoto Hakuzo tertawa. "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, Yuuya?"

"Ayah, dia siapa?" Hiruma kecil menunjuk pria berjas cokelat itu.

"Dia sahabat baik Ayah, Youichi. Minamoto Hakuzo." Yuuya tersenyum dan mengajak Hiruma kecil menghampiri Hakuzo. Hiruma kecil menurut saja.

"Sudah empat tahun semenjak kematian istriku, Hakuzo!" Hakuzo dan Yuuya bersalaman dan berpelukan hangat.

"Aaah, anakmu sudah besar rupanya. Terakhir ku lihat dia masih tertatih berjalan." Hakuzo menepuk pelan pundak Hiruma kecil.

"Tentu saja ia masih tertatih, ia baru berusia dua tahun waktu itu."

"Hahaha, apa kabar, Hiruma kecil?" sapa Hakuzo hangat pada Hiruma kecil.

"Baik, Paman," jawab Hiruma kecil singkat. Ia masih kesal karena balon permen karetnya pecah padahal ia sudah bersusah payah membuat balon itu.

"Dan bagaimana kabarmu, Yuuya?"

"Yaah, seperti yang kau lihat saat ini, aku masih seorang ayah _single parent_ yang bekerja keras untuk membahagiakan anaknya." Senyum Yuuya menipis. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Hiruma kecil berfirasat obrolan reuni ini akan berlangsung lama. Rupanya Hiruma kecil tidak suka menunggu dan ia mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Ia meninggalkan kedua pria yang sedang asyik bernostalgia itu tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya. Ia berjalan mengelilingi kompleks kuil.

.

.

_'Huh, membosankan! Apa tidak ada yang menarik di tempat sepi ini?'_ gumam Hiruma kecil dalam hati. Sudah cukup lama ia berjalan mengelilingi kompleks, tapi tidak ada yang menarik baginya. Ia memasukan kedua tangan kecilnya ke dalam saku celana. Bola _amefuto_ ia selipkan di dekat siku. Berjalan santai memperhatikan kompleks kuil yang cenderung menyeramkan untuk anak seusianya. Tapi tidak berlaku sama dengan dia. Hiruma sudah pemberani dari masa kecil.

_'Ah iya, aku harus mengingatkan Ayah untuk membeli permen karet less sugar!' _Mulutnya terus mengunyah permen karet. Rupanya ia mulai ketagihan dengan permen lunak tersebut.

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara pecah yang cukup keras dan matanya yang tajam menangkap bayangan hitam besar yang berada di balik salah satu rumah tradisional di situ. Ia berlari dengan kaki kecilnya sambil memeluk bolanya, ingin tahu ada apa yang terjadi. Setelah sampai, ia melihat sesosok tubuh besar dan bulat berpakaian ala biksu sedang membereskan patung yang hancur berantakan.

Ternyata sosok itu adalah sosok seorang anak kecil namun bertubuh lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya. "Aduuuuh..." Wajah bulatnya terlihat panik sambil memungut bongkahan-bongkahan keramik. Badan anak itu yang gempal, hmm cenderung gendut, bergetar karena takut dan panik.

Hiruma kecil hanya berdiri di belakangnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia terus mengunyah permen karet sambil memperhatikan anak itu membereskan kekacauan yang ada.

Sedikit demi sedikit anak itu berhasil merapikan reruntuhan patung meskipun tidak sempurna seperti keadaan awal. Ia menepuk-nepukan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar, membersihkan debu dan tanah. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. "Naah, sudah beres." Senyum lebar tercetak di wajah anak besar itu. Wajahnya ramah dan terkesan amat baik. Ia membalik badannya ke belakang.

"Aaaa!" Anak besar itu kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan patung yang sudah susah payah ia bereskan tadi. "Aku kira Ayah!" Wajah kaget anak itu kembali menjadi wajah tersenyum setelah melihat yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang sedang meniupkan balon kehijauan dari mulutnya.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, tiba-tiba Hiruma kecil melemparkan bola _amefuto_ dengan cepat kepada anak berbadan gempal itu. Anak berbadan besar itu tentu tidak siap menerima "serangan" dadakan Hiruma. "Eh, eh, eh, eh..." Anak itu kesulitan menangkap benda oval itu. Bolanya terpental-pental di kedua tangannya yang gendut.

_'Cih, tidak cocok menjadi receiver!'_ Hiruma kecil menggumam dalam hati.

Hilang keseimbangan, akhirnya tubuh besar itu menghantam kembali patung yang sudah ia susun.

BRAKK! KREKK!

Bahkan kini keramik dan batu yang menyusun patung tersebut hampir rata dengan tanah karena tergilas badan besar yang beberapa kali berputar.

_'Tapi dia cocok menjadi seorang lineman.'_ Seringai tipis terlihat di wajah Hiruma kecil. Memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing.

"RYOUKAN! RYOUKAN KURITA!"

Ternyata kali ini suara hantaman keramik sangat keras sehingga terdengar oleh kepala kuil sekaligus ayah dari si anak besar.

"AAAH! TIDAK! Ayah akan marah!" Wajah anak itu pucat pasi dan badannya bergetar lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

Hiruma kecil berjalan mendekati anak gendut itu dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Hiruma. Hiruma Youichi." Hiruma kecil memperkenalkan namanya.

"Eh iya, Hiruma-kun..." Anak besar itu bernama Kurita. Ia membalas uluran tangan Hiruma kecil dengan gemetaran.

Ayah Kurita sudah sampai di tempat kejadian perkara. Melihat kekacauan yang ada, ayah Kurita kaget. "Ada apa ini, Ryoukan?! Mengapa patung ini hancur lebur seperti ini?!"

"Anooo... Anooo..." Kurita tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia sangat takut pada ayahnya.

"Maaf, Paman," Hiruma kecil mengambil bola miliknya dan mendekati kepala biksu itu. "Ini bukan salah Kurita. Ini salah aku, Paman. Bolaku tersangkut di pohon itu. Karena badanku kecil, aku tidak bisa mengambilnya jadi aku meminta bantuan Kurita. Pada saat Kurita sudah mengambilkan bolaku, aku loncat kegirangan dan tanpa sengaja aku terjatuh dan menimpa patung itu. Maafkan aku, Paman." Wajah Hiruma kecil mengiba. Sinar matanya mengeluarkan _puppy-eyes_, yang tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak terenyuh melihat sorot kedua matanya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Kamu temannya Ryoukan?" tanya kepala biksu.

"Betul, Paman." Hiruma kecil mengangguk.

"Oooh, begitu ceritanya. Aku kira Ryoukan berulah lagi dengan menabrakan dirinya pada patung-patung." Kepala biksu itu tersenyum kepada Hiruma kecil. Kurita tidak menyangka bahwa anak kecil asing yang tadi tiba-tiba melemparkan bola sekarang membelanya, rela berbohong untuk dirinya.

"Itu coba lihat di belakang sana!" Ayah Kurita menunjuk ke arah tumpukan reruntuhan batu dan keramik yang sudah menggunung. "Itu hasil ulah Ryoukan. Ckckck, dia sangat terobsesi oleh _American Football_, nak. Dia ingin menjadi lon, lan, ummm... apa itu... lain, umm... _lineman_ katanya." Ayah Kurita melirik pada badan besar anaknya itu.

"Apakah aku harus mengganti patung itu, Paman?"

"Tidak usah, nak. Tapi lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah, nak. Kuil itu bukan tempat untuk bermain. Juga kamu, Ryoukan!"

"Iii, iyaaa, Yaah..." Badan Kurita masih sedikit bergetar.

"Oh iya, orang tuamu dimana, nak?"

"Di sana, Paman." Hiruma kecil menunjuk dua orang pria yang masih asyik mengobrol.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Paman." Hiruma kecil membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya. Cepatlah kembali ke orang tuamu, langit sudah mendung dan sebentar lagi hujan." Ayah Kurita menepuk-nepuk pundak Hiruma kecil.

"Baik, Paman. Dan terima kasih." Hiruma kecil segera berbalik dan berlari menuju tempat ayahnya.

Kurita belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman barunya itu tetapi Hiruma kecil sudah berlari cukup jauh ke arah kuil utama.

_'Telinga runcing, mata hijau dan permen karet_.' Ryoukan Kurita mencatat baik-baik penampilan teman barunya dan ia berjanji akan berterima kasih ketika mereka bertemu kembali.

.

.

"...berarti bisnismu sudah merambah internasional yah, Yuuya?"

"Tidak sehebat itu, Hakuzo. Hahaha..."

Tes. Tes. Tes.

"Waah, sudah mulai hujan," gumam Hakuzo sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang jika tidak mau terjebak hujan di sini."

"Iya, langit sudah sangat mendung. Ayo Youichi, kita pulang!" Yuuya melirik pada Hiruma kecil yang baru saja sampai dari jalan-jalan singkatnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa anaknya sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Um!" Hiruma kecil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Hakuzo, kami pulang dulu." Yuuya membungkukkan badannya dan Hiruma kecil mengikutinya.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Yuuya!" Hakuzo juga membungkukkan badannya dan bersalaman dengan Yuuya. "Dan kau, Hiruma kecil! Jadi anak yang membanggakan ayahmu, yaah.." Hakuzo mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Hiruma kecil. Hiruma hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum.

Pada saat perjalanan pulang, kesunyian meliputi ayah dan anak ini. Tidak ada celoteh Hiruma kecil seperti biasanya. Tidak ada pertanyaan sederhana dari Yuuya untuk anaknya. Hanya terdengar deruman beberapa mobil yang sesekali lewat.

Pikiran Hiruma Yuuya sudah mencapai hari esok, bagaimana strategi dia untuk memenangkan tender bisnis bernilai jutaan yen itu. Sedangkan pikiran Hiruma Youichi memutar kembali kejadian dia bertemu dengan anak gendut bernama Ryoukan Kurita di kuil tadi. Ia lupa untuk menagih janji ayahnya membelikan permen karet _less sugar._

Hiruma kecil menyeringai untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

_'Baiklah, seorang kandidat lineman sudah aku dapatkan.'_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Chap 2 is released!

Panjang banget yah? Hehehe... Maaf yah klo deskriptifnya masih kurang jelas atau kurang menarik, masih proses belajar *bow*

Kalo ada yang bertanya siapa **Minamoto Hakuzo** itu, dia adalah OC buatan saya. Ceritanya dia itu sahabat baiknya Hiruma Yuuya yang udah lamaaa banget ga ketemu. Ketemu terakhir pas pemakaman ibunya Hiruma waktu Hiruma usia 2 tahun. Sedih yah Hiruma udah jadi anak piatu sekecil itu? :'(

Naah, soal Kurita udah kebayang kan yah besar badannya meskipun baru usia 6 tahun? Ga jauh beda sama waktu remajanya, laaah...

Ok, next! How about First meeting with Musashi? Just follow the story ;)

Please Read and Review, thanks! *bow*


	3. Chapter 3 - With The 1st 'Stupid' Caller

Siapa yang menyangka, benda oval berwarna cokelat itu yang mempertemukan takdir sang _quarterback _jenius_,_ _lineman_ yang pantang menyerah, dan _kicker '60-yards-magnum'_? Pertemuan tak sengaja di masa kecil itu justru yang membekas di ingatan mereka bertiga. Tiga anak kecil yang tadinya tidak saling mengenal, saling mengukir nama masing-masing di hati mereka dan mengikuti arah takdir yang menyatukan mereka di olahraga bernama _American Football_.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Hiruma Yuuya, Ryoukan Kurita, Takekura "Musashi" Gen**

Background:** Kota Deimon**

Timeline: **Ketika Hiruma, Kurita dan Musashi berusia 6 tahun.**

~oOo~

**First Meeting**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

**CHAPTER 2: -WITH THE FIRST 'STUPID' CALLER-**

**.**

**.**

**-Di Rumah Kediaman Keluarga Hiruma-**

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup cerah di kota Deimon. Langit yang biru dan luas dengan beberapa helai awan sirus menggantung rendah, mengikuti arah angin yang menghembus pelan. Sang raja kuning raksasa pun tidak memancarkan panasnya dengan maksimal. Beberapa ekor burung gereja mengepakan sayapnya membentuk formasi membelah langit. Angin mengalun lembut membelai pepohonan yang cukup rindang di kota ini.

_Warmy._

Itulah kesan cuaca di akhir pekan kali ini.

Hiruma kecil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, mecoba menangkap cahaya yang menyelinap di antara sela-sela kain gorden jendela kamarnya. Semakin lama, visualisasinya yang masih kabur perlahan menjelas.

"Hoahmm..." Hiruma kecil menurunkan kedua kakinya lalu terduduk di sisi tempat tidur ber-_bedcover_ lapangan hijau _amefuto_. Rupanya calon komandan dari neraka kita masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang terpencar entah kemana.

'_Pukul delapan lewat tujuh.'_ Hiruma melirik ke jam digital berbentuk oval di meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

.

"_Youichi." Yuuya mengusap dengan lembut kepala Hiruma kecil yang tidur membelakangi dirinya. Yuuya sudah berpakaian resmi dengan rapi, celana panjang hitam yang tersetrika rapi, jas hitam yang menutupi kemeja putihnya dan dasi merah maroon yang terulur rapi di depan dada. Ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Hiruma sambil terus mengusap rambut hitam anaknya itu. Ia sangat berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Hiruma dari tidur lelapnya._

"_Kau tahu, Youichi? Ayah sangat menyayangimu, mencintaimu." Lengkungan tipis terukir di di wajah tua pria itu. "Tak ada yang bisa mengisi kekosongan di hatiku selain kamu dan ibumu yang cantik."_

_Sebenarnya, setiap perkataan Yuuya terekam jelas oleh Hiruma. Hiruma terbangun ketika pintu dibuka perlahan oleh ayahnya. Ia tahu dari derap langkah yang berat bahwa ayahnya yang masuk. Ia berpura-pura masih tertidur dengan mengatur helaan napasnya agar tetap teratur. Ia biarkan ayahnya menyentuh rambutnya, menunggu setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut pria yang selalu memenuhi keinginannya, selalu berusaha membahagiakannya._

"_Youichi." Jemari Yuuya terus menyentuh pelan setiap inchi helai rambut anak satu-satunya ini. Dua manik hijaunya melihat sudah pukul lima pagi kurang sepuluh menit di jam tangan Rolex di pergelangan kirinya._

"_Ah, sudah pukul segini! Aku harus segera berangkat jika tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat! Ayah berangkat dulu yah, Youichi." Lalu Yuuya mengecup kepala Hiruma kecil dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayah menyayangimu, Youichi," ucap Yuuya sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar Hiruma._

_KRIET. CKLEK._

_Hiruma memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan apakah benar pukul lima pagi ini. Yah, ternyata benar ucapan ayahnya itu. Masih sepagi ini tetapi ayahnya sudah meninggalkan dirinya demi transaksi bisnis raksasa yang mereka bicarakan kemarin. Ah, Hiruma belum mengerti bisnis apa yang ayahnya jalankan. Otak anak-anaknya belum dapat mencapai logika segala urusan dengan melobi, tender, gambling, kurva saham dan segala tetek bengek urusan bisnis._

_Dan tak lama kemudian, tanpa sadar mimpi alam bawah sadar menguasai pikiran anak tampan ini dan membuai Hiruma untuk tertidur kembali._

_._

'_Hhhh... rupanya sudah tiga jam aku tertidur.'_ Hiruma mengucek matanya asal. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membuka lebar-lebar kain gorden. Sinar matahari yang lembut segera berebut menyinari seluruh kamarnya yang penuh dengan aksesoris _amefuto_. Ia meregangkan otot-otot kakunya sebentar, menarik ke atas tangan dan tubuhnya.

Hiruma kecil hendak membuka daun pintu kamar sebelum keping _emerald -_nya menangkap sesuatu yang mulai menjadi _addiction-_nya di meja kecil. Beberapa bungkusan persegi panjang pipih berwarna hijau. Di atasnya tertulis kertas** _'Untuk anakku, Youichi'_ **. Yah, Hiruma Youichi menyeringai lebar. Itu adalah permen karet mint _less sugar_ dari ayahnya. Rupanya Yuuya tidak melupakan janjinya pada Hiruma kecil saat perjalanan menuju kuil. Meskipun pada saat pulang, mereka berdua tidak mampir ke toko swalayan karena sibuk oleh pikiran masing-masing. Entah kapan dan bagaimana ayahnya itu dapat membelikan permen karet pesanannya. Ia tak peduli dan segera mengambil semua bungkusan hijau itu.

"Selamat pagi, Youichi-_san_," salam pembantu satu-satunya di rumah kediaman keluarga Hiruma. Pembantu itu sudah berusia sekitar 70 tahun, sangat terlihat jelas kerut-kerut tua di wajah dan kulitnya. Kata ayahnya, ia sudah bersama keluarga Hiruma semenjak berusia 20 tahun. Karena Yuuya menyukai hasil pekerjaannya yang rapi dan telaten, ia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk memberhentikan pria itu.

"Yoo, Makoto." Hiruma menuruni tangga setengah melingkar menuju ruang makan.

"Sarapan sudah disediakan, Youichi-_san._" Hiruma melihat ada sepiring omelet daging dan segelas susu putih di meja makan. Ia menarik kursi dan bersiap menyantap sarapannya pagi ini. Tapi, "Kapan ayah akan pulang, Makoto?"

"Kata Yuuya-_san_, ia akan pulang sekitar tiga sampai empat hari lagi."

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Saya permisi dulu, Youichi_-san_." Lalu Makoto mengundurkan diri untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang lain.

Hiruma menyantap sarapannya dalam diam. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Semenjak ibunya meninggal, ayahnya amat jarang berada di rumah lama-lama. Paling lama itu pun dua minggu, seperti kemarin. Rumah yang mewah dan luas ini terlalu besar dan sepi untuk ditinggali hanya oleh Hiruma kecil dan Makoto.

Selesai sarapan, Hiruma kecil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya kembali. Ia mengambil handuk dari lemari dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hiruma menyelesaikan ritual mandinya itu. Lalu ia memakai celana _cargo_ coklat tua dan kaos hitam polos kesukaannya. Ia sudah terbiasa mandiri. Hiruma menyisir asal rambut hitam pendek agak _spike_ dengan jemarinya yang mungil. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menekan _remote_ TV LCD, mencari saluran _sport_ yang menayangkan tentang _amefuto._

'_Ah, membosankan! Aku lupa bahwa pertandingan NFL sudah selesai minggu kemarin!'_ Sang calon setan Deimon ini terus menekan tombol _remote_ dengan malas. Berita tentang politik Jepang - berita tentang indeks saham – kabar tentang artis yang sedang naik daun - kartun tentang mobil-mobilan - liputan ulang tentang NFL, itu dan itu terus yang layar TV LCD tayangkan dengan transisi tak lebih dari 1 detik.

SET.

Layar TV LCD kembali hitam.

'_Lebih baik aku keluar saja. Siapa tahu ada hal yang menarik. Seperti mendapatkan calon receiver, misalnya.'_ Seringai kecil terlihat di wajah Hiruma kecil, sangat kontras dengan wajahnya imut dan tampan. Ia bangun dari duduk malasnya dengan semangat. Tangan kanannya memasukan permen karet _mint_ ke dalam mulut dan tangan lain mengambil bola _amefuto_ dari tempat tidur. Ia bergegas ke bawah dan memakai _converse _ merahnya dengan cepat.

"Anda mau kemana, Youichi-_san?_" Makoto sedikit terkejut melihat tuan mudanya terburu-buru. Ia menghampiri Hiruma.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan saja, Makoto. Bosan di rumah," jawab Hiruma sekenanya.

"Hati-hati, Youichi-_san. _Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Yuuya-_san _jika terjadi sesuatu pada Anda," ucap Makoto dengan nada khawatir.

"Kekekek, tenang saja. Apakah selama ini pernah terjadi sesuatu padaku, Makoto?" Rupanya, kekehan itu sudah menjadi _trendmark_ Hiruma semenjak kecil!

Makoto percaya bahwa anak penerus nama besar Hiruma di depannya ini dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri meskipun masih kecil. Tetapi tetap saja, keselamatan dan keamanan Hiruma kecil menjadi tanggung jawab sepenuhnya selama Yuuya tidak berada di rumah. "Aku tahu itu, Youichi-_san._ Tapi, bisakah Anda tidak jauh berjalan-jalan dari sini?"

"Baiklah," kata Hiruma setelah selangkah meninggalkan rumah.

.

**-Di jalan pusat kota Deimon-**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari libur untuk semua pelajar maupun pekerja. Hiruma dapat melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalanan dari rumahnya yang tak jauh dari pusat kota. Wajah-wajah ceria dari setiap orang menambah hangatnya cuaca akhir pekan. Mobil dan motor sibuk berseliweran di jalan raya. Hiruma kecil berjalan perlahan di trotoar sambil menenteng bola favoritnya dan mengunyah permen karet. Ia memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya, belum menemukan yang ia cari.

Sekitar 20 meter dari rumahnya, Hiruma melihat ada jembatan penyeberangan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat –atau lebih tepatnya memantau, keadaan kota yang akan berada di genggamannya sepuluh tahun ke depan ini. Ia berhenti tepat di tengah jembatan, menaruh kedua tangannya di pegangan besi untuk menopang dagu. Kedua keping bening kehijauannya yang tajam terus mengedarkan pandangan, baik ke pinggir maupun ke tengah jalan. Ia tampak sesekali membuat balon hijau transparan dari mulutnya lalu meletuskannya lagi. Begitu terus selama beberapa menit.

"Hahaha, tangkap ini kalau bisa!"

Telinga runcing itu sensitif ketika mendengar kata 'tangkap' lalu segera matanya menangkap dua orang remaja laki-laki yang sedang berada di depan _softdrink vending machine_. Terlihat kedua remaja itu sedang bercanda memainkan kaleng _softdrink_ yang kosong. Seorang remaja bersiap untuk melemparkan kaleng tersebut. Begitu juga Hiruma. Ia bersiap melemparkan bola _amefuto_-nya.

KLONTANG!

"Ah, kau bodoh tak bisa menangkap lemparan semudah itu!" Remaja satunya lagi –yang akan menangkap kaleng kosong tadi, ternyata gagal menangkap lemparan temannya. Ia memungut kembali kaleng itu. Hiruma tampak kecewa dan menurunkan kembali posisi melemparnya.

'_Cih!'_ umpatnya dalam hati. Hiruma Youichi tidak suka kegagalan.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Ayo, sekarang kita pergi ke..." Langkah kedua remaja itu pun menjauh seiring dengan perubahan posisi sang calon _quarterback_ itu menjadi seperti awal, kedua tangan menopang dagu dan balon hijau yang terus menggelembung dan pecah.

Manik hijau kecil terus berputar seperti radar, menyapu keadaan di sekeliling. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang anak kecil laki-laki memakai celana _training_ hitam dengan tiga strip putih memanjang ke bawah dan kaos putih polos di sisi sebelah kiri trotoar. Hiruma kecil menajamkan penglihatannya, mengingat seseorang. Ia menggeser posisinya mendekati sebelah kiri agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. Ternyata anak itu sedang menangkap batu-bata yang dilempar pelan dari dalam truk.

TAKEKURA ARCHITECTURE.

Itu yang terbaca pada plang sebuah bangunan di depan anak lelaki tersebut.

'_Wajah agak kotak? Alis tebal? Rambut hitam cepak? Takekura? Perusahaan konstruksi bangunan? Batu-bata?' _Hiruma kecil menyusun potongan-potongan informasi yang ia dapatkan sekarang dan menyatukannya dengan ingatannya beberapa bulan lalu.

'_Ah, anak itu! Yah, anak tukang bangunan itu!'_ Sebuah lampu menyala dalam otak Hiruma kecil. Ia ingat bahwa anak lelaki itu pernah datang ke rumahnya bersama ayahnya, jika ia tidak salah.

.

_Ayah dan anak itu pernah datang ke rumah mewahnya beberapa bulan lalu untuk memperbaiki dinding rumahnya yang sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya. Lubang berantakan itu adalah hasil karya Hiruma kecil ketika ia menarik pelatuk bazooka mini koleksi senjata ayahnya. Seperti biasa, ia bermain perang-perangan dengan koleksi senjata milik Yuuya dan menarik pelatuk senjata berbentuk tabung tersebut lalu... _

_KABOOM!_

_Rupanya senjata itu aktif dan meledakan mesiunya ke arah dinding. Beruntung kekuatan ledakannya berkurang sembilan puluh persen dari kekuatan orisinilnya karena memang untuk koleksi. Sehingga bukan seluruh rumah rubuh, tetapi hanya lubang berdiameter kasar 1.5 meter yang terbentuk. Yuuya –yang sedang berada di rumah, mendengar ledakan keras itu sangat kaget dan berlari menemui Hiruma kecil. Ketika ia melihat sebuah lubang besar menganga di dinding, Yuuya hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala anaknya itu. Ia mengambil dengan lembut bazooka dari tangan Hiruma yang sedang terdiam lalu menelepon seseorang. Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah seorang pria memakai celana khusus pekerja bangunan, berkaos putih polos dan menenteng tool kit box. Seorang anak kecil berpakaian sama dan berusia seperti Hiruma mengikutinya dari belakang. Raut wajah anak itu memang agak dewasa dari anak seusianya, cenderung pendiam._

"_Selamat siang, Hiruma-san. Kami dari Takekura Architecture," Pria itu menjabat tangan Yuuya. "dan ini anak saya, Gen, ikut dengan saya ingin melihat ayahnya bekerja." Anak pria itu, Takekura Gen, membungkukan badannya sopan. Yuuya tersenyum._

.

Hiruma kecil segera mengembalikan kesadarannya pada saat ini. Ia masih melihat anak itu dengan lihai menangkap batu-bata yang terus dilemparkan oleh pria lain –mungkin pegawai ayahnya, pikir Hiruma. Hiruma sedikit menyeringai.

'_Mungkin dia calon receiver yang tepat!' _Tangan kanannya ia posisikan tinggi untuk melempar bola _amefuto_ dan mengincar kedua telapak tangan anak itu. Dan pada saat yang tepat...

WUUSSHH!

_Devil Lasser Bullet _versi Hiruma kecil tepat mengenai tangan anak itu. Hiruma menunggu reaksi targetnya.

"Aduh!" Gen –kita panggil Musashi sekarang, mengaduh kaget tangannya terkena lemparan benda coklat berbentuk oval.

'_Cih, masih kurang juga!'_

Musashi meringis dan segera melihat ke sekeliling, mencari siapa tersangka pelempar bola ini. Jika melihat dari arah datangnya bola, maka dapat disimpulkan bahwa sang pelaku berada di atas belakang dari posisinya sekarang. Musashi menengok ke belakang, melihat ke atas jembatan penyeberangan dan berteriak kesal, "Hei, bodoh!"

Balon yang baru saja terbentuk dari permen karet _mint _ Hiruma meletus mendengar teriakan itu.

"Hei, bodoh! Kau, anak kecil yang memakai kaos hitam dan memakan permen karet!" Musashi masih berteriak.

Hiruma merasa tersinggung dengan 'panggilan' barunya itu. Tak pernah ada yang memanggilnya 'bodoh', bahkan ayahnya sekali pun.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'bodoh' itu, anak sok tua?!" Nada Hiruma tak kalah tinggi.

"Ya, kau! Siapa lagi?! Kau kan yang melempar bola ini?!" Musashi mengacungkan bola _amefuto_ itu.

"Ya, memang aku! Terus kenapa?!"

"Kau itu bodoh atau tidak tahu bahaya, sih?!"

"Hei, enak saja memanggil aku 'bodoh'! Aku punya nama!" Hmm, _de javu_ dengan ucapan ini?

"Apa lagi namanya selain bodoh jika melempar bola sembarangan?!"

"Ada apa sih, Gen-_chan_, teriak-teriak seperti itu?" Pria yang tadi melempar batu-batu dari dalam truk menyembulkan kepalanya melihat keributan yang ada.

"Itu, Tama-_jiisan_!" Musashi menunjuk Hiruma. "Anak itu melempar bola sembarangan! Sangat berbahaya!"

Tama menengok ke arah Hiruma lalu tersenyum pada Musashi. "Mungkin anak itu tidak sengaja, Gen-_chan._ Sudahlah, kembalikan saja bola itu pada dia."

"Tuh, dengar! Kembalikan saja bola itu padaku!" Hiruma menyeringai, merasa menang.

Musashi tak terima jika dia kalah dalam adu mulut ini. Namanya juga anak kecil, selalu ingin menang. "Tapi, Tama-_jiisan..._"

Tama menggeleng. "Kembalikan saja, Gen-_chan_. Pekerjaanku masih banyak, bukankah kau hari ini berjanji untuk membantuku?"

"Tinggal kembalikan saja apa susahnya, sih?!" teriak Hiruma.

"Hhhh... Baiklah, Tama-_jiisan._" Akhirnya Musashi mengalah meskipun masih merasa kesal. "Hei, bodoh! Tangkap ini!" Musashi meletakkan bola _amefuto_ di jalan dan menyangganya dengan kerikil kecil, bersiap untuk menendang.

Tangan Hiruma sudah bersiap untuk menangkap bola tersebut. Tetapi wajahnya menunjukkan kekagetan. "Hei, anak sok tua! Jangan bilang jika kau akan menend—"

WUUSSHH! TEPP!

Tendangan Musashi tepat menuju posisi tangan Hiruma, persis ketika Hiruma melemparkan _Devil Lasser Bullet-_nya. Telapak tangan Hiruma terasa agak panas menerima bola yang ditendang cukup keras. Beberapa helai rambutnya tersibak pelan terkena angin efek tendangan tadi. Raut wajahnya masih kaku, kaget melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi perlahan, wajah kakunya mencair dan kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang mulai runcing, menyeringai lebar.

Hiruma membuka bungkus permen karet yang baru. Memasukkan isinya ke dalam mulut dan menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas pembungkus dengan pulpen-yang-entah-darimana. Lalu ia meremas kertas pembungkus itu menjadi bola kasar.

PLUK!

Hiruma melempar dengan sengaja bola kertas kepada Musashi yang sudah mulai bekerja lagi.

"Hei, bod—" Musashi tidak jadi meneruskan teriakannya karena ia melihat Hiruma sudah melengos pergi membelakangi ke arah bersebrangan dari dirinya berada. Tadinya, Musashi hendak membuang bola kertas itu. Tetapi ia melihat beberapa kata tertulis di bagian dalam kertas tersebut.

**'_Hiruma Youichi, calon quarterback terbaik! Dan kau calon kicker legendaris!'_**

Musashi tidak begitu mengerti apa yang calon kaptennya itu tuliskan. Tetapi ia akan terus mengingat rambut _spike_ hitam –yang akan dicat pirang, telinga runcing, permen karet, teriakan tidak mau kalah dan lemparan yang akurat. "Dasar, bodoh!" Musashi tersenyum.

Di sisi lain, seorang anak lelaki berkaos hitam dan menenteng bola _amefuto_, menyeringai saaangat lebar. Keputusannya untuk berjalan-jalan santai di akhir pekan yang sangat indah ini sungguh tepat. Ia memang tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, tapi ia mendapatkan hal baru.

Entah berapa kali ia menyeringai hari ini.

'_Seorang lineman dan seorang kicker. Awal yang cukup bagus dengan aku sebagai quarterback.'_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Chap 3 is released!

Wohooo, chapter ini ternyata lebih panjang dari chapter 2!

Minna, hontou ni gomen nasai *bowbowbow* telat banget updatenya. Ide saya sedikit mandek dan sibuk dengan kerjaan serta UAS minggu kemarin. Akhirnya, saya baru publish hari ini, maafkaaan *bowbowbow*

Siapakah **Makoto**? Lagi-lagi itu OC buatan saya, cuma figuran aja ko *nyengir*

Dan siapa **Tama-_jiisan_** pegawai ayahnya Musashi? Kalau itu saya ambil dari **Tamahachi, **pegawai Musashi dari komik Eyeshield 21 Volume 16 chap 140 ^^V

**Reader**: "Ko masih TBC, sih thor?"

Masih ada epilog soalnya. Tunggu aja yaah :)

Please Read and Review, thanks! *bow*


End file.
